


You're My Tear

by AnimeAnonymous



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Outro:Tear, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, bts - Freeform, just lot's of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAnonymous/pseuds/AnimeAnonymous
Summary: A single tear. Then two. Then more. Then all of a sudden, he broke down crying in front of me. Suddenly, I started crying as well. Tears falling from my face and landing on anywhere it was going to land. This can't be happening. There's no way.......Soulmates aren't real.The rest is on Wattpad. Username:oppaiscringe





	1. Prologue

**Soulmates aren't real**

_Soulmates aren't real_

**They don't exist**

_They don't exist_

**So then why is it**

_So then why is it_  
  


**_That_** ** _I'm_**   _ **crying right now, in front of**_ **her/** _him_  ?


	2. Raindrops

_*Namjoon POV*_

_What are soulmates? A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

_Mom told me that soulmates are real, but some just never find their soulmates. If they didn't find their soulmates in this lifetime, they'll find them in another._

_Soulmates are illogical. It doesn't matter at this point whether I feel sadness or not. I've survived my whole life up until now without sadness._

_I've seen family and friends come and go, some die or some just disappear. I don't feel sad either way. Their absence doesn't affect my emotional stability, and I don't even feel bad about it._

_I have seen couples, married or dating that are soulmates, fight and cry, sometimes over the most meaningless things. If finding your soulmate brings more pain than ever before, why do people even bother to look for them anyway?_

_You only bring more pain upon yourself and your soulmate once you find them. This is_ _why_ _finding your soulmate is_ _illogical_ _,_ _you'll_ _only be inflicting more pain upon yourself._

I snap out of my daze, and look out the window to find raindrops falling fast. I walk up to the window and look out onto the busy streets of Seoul.

"Whoever you are and wherever you are...... I hope I never have to meet you."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_*Y/N POV*_

_Soulmates are absurd. Even if you do find one, what happens next? You get hitched and that's the end of it? My entire life has been miserable because of this soulmate bullcrap._

_My parents fight about once a_ _week_ _, sometimes over the stupidest things. I hate it. I never fought with the friends_ _I_ _have._

_Why?_

_Because we didn't have that complicated emotion called sadness. It only appears once_ _you've_ _found your soulmate,_ _hence_ _, why soulmates are absurd._

_There is one small thing that people never take note of when_ _meeting_ _their soulmates._

_Why do they cry immediately on the first encounter?_

_Is it because those are tears of joy? Heck no. The "sad" moments in life that people experience before meeting their soulmate accumulate. The times you are supposed to cry, you don't, and you are just silent, with barely any empathy and no sadness._

_And when you meet your soulmate, you finally experience that sadness_ _that's_ _been accumulating over the years. The feeling overwhelms you and the tears start pouring out._ _I only know this because a friend told me about it._

_It's ridiculous. Annoying. Stupid. And something_ _I_ _don't need in my life._

I wake up, only to hear my parents, fighting yet again. I do what I do everytime I hear them fight. I get up and just listen. I don't worry about them divorcing, because I don't have sadness.

So all in all, who needs or even wants a soulmate, all they do is bring pain to you. I tune out my parents and tune in to soft pitter-patter or raindrops falling.

I push the blinds aside and look out to witness the rain. Falling everywhere it can, getting people soaked, and providing life to those that may seem dead. Yet rain can bring sadness to those that have experienced it.

A married friend told me, that rain makes her feel down. It hadn't before, but now that she has her soulmate, the rain makes her sad.

"Dear soulmate. I don't give a shit or a fuck who you are and what you want, just stay away from me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_*Namjoon+Y/N POV*_

**_"You'll only bring me pain and that's not what_ ** **_I_ ** **_need. So just keep away from me."_ **   
  



End file.
